Banana Noir
by eternalstarrlight
Summary: What if Marinette chose a different kind of ice cream in Love Eater? *Warning* Possible Spoilers for the S3 Finale.


A/N: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, nor any of its affiliated characters.

This idea wouldn't leave me alone, so I simply had to write it lol.

So, without further ado, enjoy!

o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o

"I'll take chocolate!" Marinette's eyes widen at the answer that just flew out of her mouth.

Her head immediately turns to see Adrien and Kagami silently staring at her, probably in wonder of why she hadn't simply chose one of Andre's suggestions.

Her feet shuffle nervously, eyes darting between her friends' two faces. Not sure how to continue, she leans back on her heels, hands awkwardly meeting behind her back. She bites her lip, "Uh... You guys can get whatever you want."

Not waiting for their response, she turns away to see Andre scooping a large portion of chocolate ice cream for her. Without thinking, she blurts, "Could I also get some banana slices on that? With extra chocolate drizzled on top?"

Andre's boisterous reply comes quickly, singing its way across the bridge, "Of course, Mari~nette!"

Shortly after, she's handed an ice cream that's fulfilled her request to perfection. "Wow," she breaths, beaming with admiration at the creation she's holding. "Thank you! I can't wait to eat it!"

She looks back to her friends, who are still standing to her right. "Um," she starts, a small questioning smile tracing her lips, "I'll meet you guys by the water?"

Kagami nods in affirmation, "We'll be along shortly." She then departs, taking initiative to approach the cart and peer at its contents.

Adrien's emerald gaze burns into Marinette's as he matches her smile, "Yeah, we'll be right down, Marinette." He gravitates toward the cart, his eyes flitting from flavor to flavor. One arm stretches up awkwardly behind his head as he pauses to give a short laugh, "There are so many options, I don't know where to start."

A besotted grin quirks her lips at the sight of him; windblown and bathed in sunlight. _Ahh... He's so handsome... and tall… Has he gotten taller? _

Momentarily lost in her thoughts, she stays there a few seconds more assessing his form.

That's when her mind takes the opportunity to remind her of another boy she knows, one with messy blond locks, piercing green eyes, and a quick wit. One who never fails to bring a smile to her lips whenever they're together.

She sighs. _Yeah, he's _purr_fe—_

Her inner monologue reaches a screeching halt as she catches herself mid-thought_. Nope, no way!_ _Now is _not_ the time to be thinking about _him_!_ She gives her head a small shake to stop _that_ train in its tracks.

However, it doesn't stop reality from crashing into her as she realizes she's still staring at Adrien like an absentminded idiot. _Gah! Move, Mari, move!_

Spinning around, she hurriedly descends the awaiting stairs of the bridge to plop down at the edge of the ravine. It's so peaceful; she takes a moment to close her eyes and enjoy it. Underneath her feet, the river rushes noisily, drowning out the rest of her disgruntled thoughts. She breathes in the silence, contentment washing through her. A gentle breeze playfully tugs at her hair, throwing a few loose strands into her face. A giggle erupts from her as one tickles her nose.

When her eyes re-open, they immediately land on the forgotten dessert she's holding. Excitement fills her as she grabs the miniature spoon to take a bite of her treat. A hum of satisfaction escapes her as the perfect blend of chocolate and banana melt on her tongue.

"That good?" A teasing voice interrupts from nowhere.

Her head jerks up in enough time to see Adrien taking a seat beside her. A blush sweeps over her cheeks. "Y-Yeah," she mumbles, embarrassed.

"So, what made you choose that flavor combo, Mari?" He asks as he continues to settle down, his legs swinging over the side of the concrete to mimic her pose.

She blinks owlishly, glancing from the ice cream in her hands to the golden-haired boy next to her, "Oh, I don't know…" Her hands unconsciously tighten around the cup in her palms, "No particular reason… It just sounded good to me, I guess."

"Oh?" He says with a small smile and a slight raise of his eyebrows, "I never took you to be a banana and chocolate kind of girl."

"Yeah," she awkwardly laughs, "me either. But you know," she says, squinting at the ice cream in consideration, "it actually tastes really good." She proceeds to take another bite before continuing, "In fact, I think it's good enough to deserve a name!"

Adrien lets out a low chuckle, "Really?"

"Truly!" She says earnestly, licking some runaway chocolate form her lower lip.

"Well then," he leans forward, elbows touching his knees as an eyebrow arches conspiratorially, "let's hear it."

Marinette grins at the thought of how her partner would laugh if he heard this, "Banana Noir!" An ironic snort of laughter spills from her lips as she continues, "An unlikely pairing, but it's _purr_-fect!"

_Yes, _she decided_, Chat definitely embodied this unique mix; especially after the other night he showed up in a banana suit!_

Still chortling at the thought of her kitty, she glances over at Adrien, expecting to see amusement on his face. But what she saw there was quite the opposite. He seemed to be completely frozen. His eyes were huge, his mouth agape, he didn't even appear to be breathing.

Marinette's eyebrows drew together in concern, "A-Adrien..." She whispers softly, her cobalt gaze clouding with worry as she intently searches his face, "Are you alright?"

Despite the whirling in his head, he tries to inhale to form a response, but he must've not done it right because as soon as he attempted to take a gulp of air he started to choke. Bad enough to where his own ice cream almost falls into the foggy waters of the river below.

A gasp parts her lips as a hand automatically flies up to his pat his back in hopes of helping his hacking cease.

When the wheezing in his lungs subsides, he sucks in a much-needed deep breath before trying to reassure her, "F-Fine. I'm fine." He vaguely wonders if he's muttering that more to himself than to her.

He then notices how Marinette's comforting pats transform into soothing circles against his back and he swallows. He had to ask her. _Out of all the names why-_

Mouth dry and body tense at the possible answer, he rasps lightheartedly as possible, "Why that name?"

Surprise flickers across her face as her hand stills, probably because she didn't expect him to keep talking about her invented ice cream name when he almost suffocated from his own inability to breath like a normal human being.

He sighs internally, she must think he's so weird.

He continues to gaze at her inquisitively, lush green eyes locked with endless blue depths. It stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity, before she lets her hand fall and glances away, breaking the strange current that had been connecting them.

She allows one shoulder to rise and fall in a delicate shrug, before her sapphire gaze locates and settles on the Eiffel Tower in the distance.

A tiny smirk plays at the corners of her mouth, "It's kind of a joke between a friend and myself; so the opportunity was just too ap-_peel-_ing to pass up." Her eyes sparkle with mischief as they briefly collide with his before returning to the monument filling up the sky.

Struck speechless once again, all Adrien can do is sit there and stare at her as she snickers in response to some unvoiced musing and takes another bite of 'Banana Noir.'

o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o

Kagami walks over to them a few minutes later-having finally chosen her desired ice cream flavors-for some reason Adrien is flushed bright red and Marinette is grinning ear-to-ear...


End file.
